Forgotten
by Cho Koume
Summary: After the shinigami pair chase down an escape monster, it vanishes, sending Hisoka flying! Tsuzuki tries to find him, but when he does, the boy seems to have taken on a different name, and has no memory of his partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami No Matsuei, no I do not. I do not own the bishies, and I do not own the…. Uh… okay, so rhyming isn't my thing! ;

Forgotten

_Hisoka, how could you have forgotten?_

"Hisoka, get ready!"

Fudas were flying… One, two… they landed on the demon beast and burned it. The steam was visible, and it growled its discomfort.

"Right!"

A flurry of colors, movements as fast as lightning bolts. Everything had to be timed perfectly. He wouldn't allow anything less than that.

"We have an opening! Here's the countdown!"

No other shinigami partnership could have been as attuned as those two. Every move was fluent and quick, every attack was sent precise, hitting their marks. Everything was going just fine.

"Three-"

The monster screamed a high, airy yell. Blood spit from its mouth, flying onto the shinigami as they moved around it. It was cornered…

"Two-"

Trapped…

"One!"

…Finished. Tsuzuki and Hisoka stopped, standing right next to each other in front of the beast. The older of the two began making hand signs, and the younger readied his fuda spells, ready to keep the beast still as his partner summoned his own. He had the monster's blood on his clothes, on his hands, on his face… it was almost in his eyes. After the third case he and Tsuzuki had worked together on, Hisoka had changed. He thought he wouldn't be able to handle the sight of blood, but here he was, soaked in it, and he was uncaring.

"I bow to thee, and beseech you…"

Hisoka Kurosaki never got used to the sight of blood, the feel of it on his hands, skin, and he didn't particularly like having to wash it out of his clothes, but it didn't bother him as much as before. He was more used to it, as about used to it as his partner was, but that was a touchy issue; one too big to cover in one instant of thought.

"The twelve Gods that protect me…"

The monster sensed its own demise, and in retaliation, it puffed up its slimy, spiky body and shot out random spike. Maybe, they weren't so random, however, as one sliced past Tsuzuki's arm which he was chanting. He winced, but didn't stop or even open his eyes.

"Come out… Suzaku!"

The monster had gotten him, but he wasn't satisfied, and screamed once more, shooting out more spikes just as Suzaku made her appearance. Hisoka anticipated the attack, and pushed Tsuzuki to the ground to avoid his partner getting hurt. They hit the ground, and from directly behind them, in a flurry of burning feathers, was Suzaku.

Hisoka never got used to the sight of his partner's shikigami. Each one, big and small, held such remarkable power, he could hardly stand it. To any normal person, even just one glance could drive them insane, but Hisoka couldn't stop himself from staring. Suzaku fought mercilessly, but with a strange, unexpected grace, seemingly unbecoming of a monster from another world. Suzaku made quick work of the demon, watching as it fell to the ground in a sticky heap, before vanishing quickly, leaving behind nothing but fiery-red feathers.

"…Wow."

That's all Hisoka could say, and quite frankly, it made Tsuzuki smile. Hisoka was in awe of his power, and looked up to him, but Tsuzuki was equally grateful for the support he received from the younger. Once he recovered from his shock, Hisoka stood up, and Tsuzuki followed. He noticed the pain in is arm, and Hisoka immediately went to work in examining it.

"I never expected it to retaliate like that."

"Yeah, well most creatures are most fierce when they are faced with their demise."

Tsuzuki winced a little when Hisoka scraped his nails slightly into the cut, but the boy quickly apologized and took out a handkerchief from his pocket to wrap the wound. Tsuzuki remembered that handkerchief. Hisoka always carried it around with him. It was the one Hisoka had seen in an old store window. Tsuzuki never could understand what Hisoka saw in it, but was grateful it was handy to bandage his wound.

"Thanks, Hisoka. I could have been a cabob if it weren't for you!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Hisoka's cheeks were tinted a slight pink at being caught being kind, but that's just how Hisoka was. He was the shy type, and that was okay. Both shinigami looked to the beast, and then to each other, not noticing it twitch.

"What should we do now?"

"We have to call in a containment team. They come and pick up the monster and erase the memories of anyone who saw it."

"Hmph. I don't like the idea of destroying evidence like that…"

"But it can't be helped. I'm just happy I have my memories intact! I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember what had happened at all!"

"I don't know… I don't think I would mind it."

Tsuzuki threw a surprised glance sideways, looking at the teen whose head was slightly down and away; though, at the same time, it wasn't hard to understand where the boy was coming from. Hisoka had a very rough life, and the memories constantly haunted him. But, Tsuzuki still felt slightly hurt. Would his partner feel satisfied if he forgot even HIM? Sensing the thoughts, Hisoka hit Tsuzuki lightly on the arm, bringing the elder's attention back.

"Idiot. I couldn't forget about you if I tried."

Taking that as a good thing, Tsuzuki smiled. Then, Tsuzuki took out his cell phone and dialed the number for the containment unit. He got them on the line and gave them the address to the building they were in, an abandoned apartment building by a stream and a bridge. While Tsuzuki talked, a buzzer went off on Hisoka's pager, and when it went off, the demon opened its eyes. Both shinigami jolted when it jumped back into action.

"It's still alive!"

Tsuzuki still had the phone to his ear, and at the time, Tatsumi was there, ready to move in as backup. He heard the screeching of the beast, and yelled for Tsuzuki, who didn't answer. As soon as the beast rose back up, Hisoka tried to run away, as its attention was on him, and the source of the noise, but he wasn't quick enough. The demon swung its tail at Hisoka, hitting him in the stomach, and throwing him against the wall, cracking it.

The most disgusting noise erupted from the boy's mouth as he gasped, blood coming out along with his saliva.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki dodged the oncoming attacks of the beast and slid to a stop beside Hisoka, who was struggling to stand. The boy was bleeding from a blow to the head, and one of his hands was firmly grasping his side.

"Hisoka! Hisoka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine… just didn't get away fast enough."

The monster screeched behind them, and the older one threw a glare back at it.

"We need to finish it off quickly! I can tell it's weakened quite a bit! One more blow should do it!"

"Are you up to it?"

"Yeah. Lets nip it in the bud and get the hell out of here!"

"Okay!"

Hisoka stood back up and waited for Tsuzuki to start chanting before leaping into the air above the creature. He focussed his energy, and several fuda spells appeared in his hand. Once he was directly above the creature, he threw them down. They landed on its back and when Hisoka landed on a rafter above, he made several hand signs. The fuda spells began to glow, and the power held the beast still as stone.

Below, Tsuzuki was almost finished with his chanting, and Hisoka sighed in relief. It was almost over… However, quite unexpectedly, the doors to the area where they were burst open, and Tatsumi stepped in with the containment team. Tsuzuki looked back at them, but in that moment, the monster broke free of the spells and shot spikes at all of them.

"Tsuzuki, look out!" Tatsumi yelled, as he formed a shield of darkness around himself and the other men. Tsuzuki looked back and created a shield, also, having lost his concentration. Hisoka knew that he would have to keep the monster still, somehow distracting it so Tsuzuki could continue his summoning, but it started to thrash about, knocking Hisoka off his perch. The younger shinigami landed with a thud onto the creature's back as it continued to thrash. He had a very bad feeling about what would happen next.

"Hisoka!"

"Kurosaki!"

But it was too late. The monster got the upper hand, and jumped high into the air, carrying Hisoka with it. Hisoka gasped and shielded himself as the monster broke through the roof, but he couldn't see nor hear anything after that. Once the debris had stopped falling, Tatsumi picked himself up, and proceeded to help Tsuzuki. However, the other man wasn't going to just stand there, and he ran out the door in search of his partner.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki ran fast in desperation, but he just couldn't find Hisoka. He ran across the bridge, shouting as loud as he could, he didn't notice the half-floating body of his young partner stuck in debris under the bridge, unconscious. But… two young students in school uniforms did…


	2. Chapter 2

Over a week had passed since the demon creature had escaped, over a week since the search for it began, over a week since Hisoka's disappearance… and over a week since Tsuzuki had been able to sleep.

By special request, Chief Konoe reluctantly handed over secondary command of the search party. The creature was still dangerous and hiding somewhere in the city, but that was the least of Tsuzuki's worries. he could care less about the beast, and didn't care if he saw it again, if not only to kill it; instead, those eight days were spent making coffee and searching for his missing partner.

Last he was seen, Hisoka was injured, and even if he was a shinigami, he feared that the boy would not fair well being hurt and lost in a part of the city neither he dind't know very well. Tsuzuki, on the other hand, had been to that area several times during his work, and thus put that knowledge to use during his search.

However… things weren't going according to plan.

On the second day, the search party came back with empty faces; no creature, and no Hisoka. On the fourth day, it was the same, and the cycle continued. However, on the fifth day, after hearing about what had happened, Wakaba volunteered herself and her partner to help in searching. Tsuzuki, himself, was ordered to remain at the temporary office in town, waiting with Tatsumi. Only when the others had come back did he go out on his own to look.

Things were looking grim, and Wakaba was very much aware of how bad the situation could be. She was coming back from Tatsumi's office and into Tsuzuki's little office to see him and Terazuma in each other's company. Tsuzuki wasn't trying to defend himself, as Terazuma wasn't trying to insult him. Terazuma stood in silence, staring down at a man whose tongue was once sharp as knives. Tsuzuki was sitting in his chair, slumped down as far as the tall man could go, with his chin resting on his hand as the other toyed with the end strands of his hair.

Tsuzuki had gotten a bit thinner in the past week. He told everyone his appetite wasn't with him. He skipped breakfast, barely finished lunch, and sometimes skipped dinner, altogether. He had also grown a lot quieter, contemplative. Most of those things he had trained himself to hide, but the physical effects could not be hidden. Heavy dark circles lay under his eyes, and his body was obviously not as strong and full as was the norm.

It was then that Wakaba saw the plate in Terazuma's possession, and on it lay a sugary cake piece. Terazuma spoke, and Tsuzuki shook his head, ever so slightly. It was then, when Wakaba finally entered, that her partner looked her in the eyes. His dark eyes always looked dark, and often held contempt no matter who he was looking at, but Wakaba could just barely see light in those orbs. She was bothered by what had occures upon her entry, and She nodded her head in silent agreement. When Tsuzuki declined desert, something was seriously not right.

Seeing as though her partner was not making any progress, she made a motion of her head, and Terazuma exited the room, taking the hurt desert with him. Once he was gone, Wakaba took in a deep breath and walked up to the older shinigami. His face was pale and plain as he stared out the window into the rain. She waited a moment to get her emotions under wraps, until she remembered this wasn't Hisoka she was dealing with. Even though Tsuzuki had a way of telling how people were feeling, he wasn't his partner. Sighing, she finally took another step closer.

"Tsuzuki."

For the first time in an hour, Tsuzuki blinked. He turned his head slowly to the left, careful not to upset his headache, and stared into the worried girls' eyes. It took him a moment to remember who he was staring at, but once her face and name registered in his mind, he put up his mask, one that was far weaker and much less convincing than the usual, and half-smiled at her.

"Hello, Wakaba."

His voice was low, sad, and strained. Living off coffee wasn't normal, or healthy, and yet he made sure not to allow himself any comfort, while his younger partner was out on his own, and possibly struggling to make due. Tsuzuki always did this… whenever someone, namely Hisoka, was in a bind, Tsuzuki would torture himself. She didn't know exactly why, but nobody liked it. If Hisoka was there, he would yell at the stupid man and his him in the head.

But he wasn't there when Tsuzuki needed a good whacking.

"Tsuzuki, it's starting to rain."

"…I know. It rains here a lot…"

When Tsuzuki's expression went blank again, looking back out the window, Wakaba mentally kicked herself. She was trying so hard not to mention anything that may upset the man, she had stated something completely random and irrelevant. Funny, though, Tsuzuki had seemed to take a better liking to the rain since he met Hisoka. He had changed a lot, for good and bad. Finding her voice, she began again.

"I just came from Tatsumi, and I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Yes?"

"We will… have to call off the search now."

"Now? It's so early, still…"

"I know, but almost all of the man and women in the party work with fire and electricity spells… being out in the rain would not do us any good."

Tsuzuki sighed deeply, as he had started to do recently, and nodded his head. Good to see the man still had a slim sense of reason left in him. One would think Hisoka took that with him, along with his smile.

"Thank you for telling me, Kannuki. You should go home now, too."

"I should be saying that to you! Tsuzuki, what you're doing now isn't healthy!"

"I'm alright."

"No, you're not! You don't eat, you don't sleep… what would Hisoka think if he saw you now? What would he say!"

Uh-oh… she hadn't meant to mention Hisoka at all in their conversation, and when Tsuzuki's eyes widened, she feared the worse. This occurrence was the hardest on Tsuzuki. Still, something she said sparked an ember of life in Tsuzuki, and he looked up, finally smiling. It was obvious that he was trying to fend off tears, as his eyes were suddenly shimmering too much, so Wakaba took a step forward and patted his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I just don't like seeing you this way! You're not you when you're like this… and it makes me wonder if you've already lost hope…"

Finally, after a long period of silence, Tsuzuki rose up from his chair and patted the girl's head.

"Tsuzuki…"

"You're right, Kannuki… I should not be doubting Hisoka right now…"

"Right."

"Thanks…"

Tsuzuki backed away and like every other day, he headed for the door with a heavy head. Wakaba turned to protest his moves, as she knew he was going out into town again, but the man wouldn't listen any longer. He stopped in the doorway and only just barely looked back.

"Go home now, Kannuki. There is nothing left for us to do today."

"Tsuzuki……"

Tsuzuki walked out, then, and down the hall.

"Tsuzuki, hurting yourself isn't going to bring Hisoka back, can't you see that…? …You fool…"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuzuki continued to wander the halls of the old building, as he had nothing else to do. An hour before, he had passed a few men and women from the search party on the way home. They saw the tired, weary look on the brunette's face and gave him a heartfelt pat on the shoulder as they passed. Somehow, that managed to frustrate Tsuzuki. They were giving up, and comforting him… but they had NO idea what was really going on. They didn't know him very well, and they knew even less about Hisoka, and how frightened he would be out on his own…

The older shinigami had made a promise to his partner, never to leave him all on his own in the dark, but that's what he was doing. He was breaking his promise, and he wondered if he could be forgiven. If he were his partner, he wouldn't forgive himself, and he wasn't wasting any time in getting to that. He walked right past the cafeteria, and straight into the lounge. He needed time to think, but was never given the chance. The moment the door opened, Tatsumi looked up from his coffee.

Tsuzuki was struck solid as a rock for a moment, locking eyes with the secretary. Tatsumi took the opportunity to look Tsuzuki over and check his condition. He was tired, hungry, sad, worried… and just a tad frustrated. Tatsumi sighed.

"Well, you're not looking well at all."

That wasn't what he needed right then. He didn't want or need Tatsumi mothering him, and he wasn't in the mood for a lecture. Though, he seemed to forget why he had wandered into the room to begin with. He stood still for a moment with a detached look, and then it came to him. Coffee.

Walking over to the half-empty pot, he poured himself some. It was cold and disgusting, but all the better to help keep him awake until another pot brewed. Tatsumi sat there watching Tsuzuki torture himself until he just couldn't stand it any longer. He set down his book and rose to his feet. Walking up behind Tsuzuki, he forced the man to turn, stole his cold coffee, and looked him right in the eyes.

"Stop it."

Tsuzuki didn't understand. Tatsumi was usually very clear with what he was getting at when you talk to him. He wasn't the type to ask such an open and random question. Although, maybe it wasn't so random. Tsuzuki still wasn't in the mood to think or accept anything.

"Stop this. Stop hurting yourself for what happened."

Oh, that's a little more specific. It annoyed him. He was a grown man, and here he was being assaulted by soft words. He could do whatever he wished! He wasn't a baby. Roughly, Tsuzuki freed himself from the others' hold and started back for the door. He was almost there when the other took hold of his shirt sleeve.

"Let me GO, Tatsumi."

When there was no response, Tsuzuki turned again, planning a retaliation, only to be pinned by Tatsumi's icy glare. The brunette started, and had no other choice but to stare right back. However, what was more frightening was the way Tatsumi had mixed a concerned expression with an angry one. Faintly, he could register a hand falling on each shoulder and being pulled into a warm embrace.

He was lost to the world. He could no longer tell where up or down was, or what was going on. His world was a blur, and there was nothing but darkness. The inky black was, in a way, comforting, and Tsuzuki found himself starting to drift. However, in that blackness, he saw Hisoka. The dark was Tatsumi's area of expertise, but Tsuzuki recalled that when he first met Hisoka, there was a strange, lonely darkness in those eyes. Hisoka.

Tatsumi sensed Tsuzuki relax for a moment before tensing up again, and he let his friend do, lowering his shadows. Tsuzuki was still so alert after all that time staying awake. He could see the exhaustion in his face, and more so that Tsuzuki was warming up to the idea of sleep. His tactic had worked. He made Tsuzuki a little more tired, hoping that it would convince the older man to rest.

When he stepped back, Tsuzuki felt cold. Cold and tired. His cold coffee was abandoned on the table, and he no longer wanted it. His eyes were growing heavy, but Tsuzuki didn't want them to be that way. How could he sleep knowing is partner was lost and probably hurt? Still, Tatsumi looked at him and patted his shoulder.

"Go home, Tsuzuki. Sleep. Kurosaki would tell you the same. You must have faith in his will and his strength."

"I feel… like it would be betraying him."

"It isn't. You can't expect to find him if you aren't at your best. Now, go on home."

Tatsumi turned Tsuzuki around and moved his towards the door. The other man took control after that and walked out.

--

Kannuki was right. It was raining. Tsuzuki was stuck under the downpour, but he didn't mind getting wet. Hit only helped to shake him into awareness. Though, his clothes were soaked and would need washing, and he would have to take a hot shower to prevent catching a cold. Hisoka was always irritated whenever Tsuzuki was careless enough to get sick, but every time, he would sit with the man until he was well again, even if it was only, as he had said, to scold him for being an idiot.

He was told to go home, but home was the last place Tsuzuki wanted to go. He wasn't eager to saunter back to a cold and empty apartment that hadn't been touched in over a week. Instead, he let the rain awaken him more and took a short walk through the suburban area. It was quiet and empty. People were inside their homes, safe and warm, and probably sleeping. The thought made Tsuzuki tired again, and he shook it from his thoughts as he wandered on.

Things were not the same with Humans as they were with shinigami. They could both feel pain, loneliness and get sick, but shinigami healed faster, and were near impossible to kill. Absently, he started thinking about that monster he and Hisoka were trying to catch. To think there was so much life left in it was amazing… then again, in his experience, he knew that creatures were their most fearsome when they are backed into a corner, at their last moments. Maybe the foul thing was already dead. Tsuzuki didn't care. He WANTED it dead, after what it had done. But the thought of it having come to an end made him worry more. What if it hurt Hisoka, or ate him?

Okay, so Hisoka wasn't the type to get eaten, but there was always that possibility. Tsuzuki had stopped in the middle of the road to think. Then, suddenly, he heard a voice. He wasn't sure if it was in his head, or not. Was he losing it? Then, the voice spoke again.

"Idiot."

That wasn't his imagination! Whirling around, he caught the sight of a mop of sandy blonde walk around a corner. He recognized that hair, and broke into a run. Maybe he was just imagining things, but when the voice continued to speak, he was filled with hope.

"Man, you're in a mood today, kid!"

"Don't call me kid!"

"Hisoka… Hisoka, Hisoka, Hi-"

Tsuzuki rounded the corner to see none other than his partner pout and walk into someone's house with another boy. He was okay, aside from a bandage placed around his forehead. The best thing was, he was alive. Tsuzuki yelled his name before he disappeared inside. Hisoka stopped mid-step and looked around, before holding his head and going inside. That must have been where he had been staying for the past week!

Overjoyed, Tsuzuki memorized the address and went home to call Tatsumi. The rest of that day and all that night, he had the best sleep he had ever gotten. Hisoka was okay!

…Or… was he?


	4. Chapter 4

It rained all night. A young boy sat on a windowsill and watched the clouds drift overhead as the rain fell down, making streaks onto his window. No… it wasn't "his" window, persay. No, it wasn't. He wasn't even where he was supposed to be. He didn't have a home, or a family… or a name. About five days ago, he may have had those things, but not now.

He couldn't remember anything before some high school kid drug him out of a stream under a bridge. He awoke in a room he could not place, surrounded by people he did not recognize, and he was…nobody. The nameless child grew weary, but he could not sleep. Instead, he pulled his knees up to his chest and leaned over to press his aching, sandy blonde head up against the cool glass. His bandages irritated him, but he could understand that head wounds were nothing to laugh about.

Though he did not know who he was, or how he had gotten wherever he was at, he knew he had to find out. The boy and his family were nice enough people, and allowed this poor, nameless boy stay with them. He was even attending school, under some fake name they had appointed him. Takumi. It meant "open sea", and for him, it held a lot of meaning. Girls at school thought it was cute, but He thought differently about it. Like there was this vast ocean full of names, of lives, that could be his… so many in this open sea that he may never find his own life again.

Well, that still didn't stop him from trying! Ever day after school, he and his friend, Kojiro, would walk around town, looking for clues. He wasn't sure what kind of clue he was supposed to look for, but he knew he still had to look. And for the past week, he went to bed disappointed and weary. Though… after a week of searching in the dark, after 5 days of having nothing… he felt something.

_Hisoka._

Who had he heard calling out that name? Was it all in his head? Kojiro hadn't heard it… so maybe it was just his imagination, But then, if it was only an illusion, why was he so troubled? His mind was yelling at him to sleep now, but he simply couldn't allow himself to shut his eyes- not with that one thought on his mind. Was there someone nearby… who finally had an answer for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Morning couldn't have come soon enough for a certain amethyst-eyed shinigami, and as soon as the sun came up, he woke from his restful sleep and hurriedly dressed and left his apartment. The clouds had dissipated and the sun was shining brightly by the time he reached the street on which he had last seen his partner. Tsuzuki was elated to see his partner walk out in a snazzy dark blue uniform, and couldn't help but think how well he fit in with the other two students walking out of the small house.

The residents waved back at the other inhabitants of the house as Hisoka waited at the bottom of the steps. Tsuzuki thought that was as good a time as ever to walk up. But what would he say? Hmm…. AH! First, he would apologize for letting him disappear like that! Oh, but would Hisoka yell at him? He hoped not! Hisoka could get really scary when he was mad, and Tsuzuki tended to get him upset a lot! And then there was the issue of the beast that got away from them!

Obviously, if it had died somewhere, there would have been news of it and a containment team would have been sent out and he would know about it. However, given that he hadn't heard news of it, the creature must have survived, meaning that the two of them would have to get back to hunting it! Ah, but what should he bring up first? Hmm… Maybe… no, an apology must come first! Having that decided, Tsuzuki turned to address his partner, only to see that he and the other two students had already started to walk off. Cursing his absentmindedness, he began to discreetly follow them.

Ever since Hisoka had woken that morning, he had a strange feeling about the day ahead. He was even surprised he managed to catch even a few hours of sleep, but he guessed that when the body reaches its limit, it takes what it wants forcefully. Still, he did feel a little more relaxed. That was, until he stepped out of the house. Immediately, he felt eyes on him. It seemed strange and uncomfortable at first, but then a part of him started to relax, as if it were a familiar feeling coming over him.

He wasn't sure when he first noticed it, but he was somehow able to read other people's emotions, and in a house with two high school students, that was hell. Night time was quieter, though, and for some reason, as soon as he felt that other presence, the feeling of other's emotions dimmed down, too. It was strange, and he tried to find whoever it was that made his loud world quieter. However, the other two had already come down the steps and were ushering him towards the school.

Their school was only about ten blocks from the house, so they all walked together and talked, though "Takumi" remained quiet. He didn't remember much about himself, but he seemed more natural keeping silent. It gave him time to contemplate his identity, and to watch a certain person following them. He was a tall man with soft-looking brown hair, wearing a business-like suit and an old trenchcoat. He seemed to be a serious guy, but the way he got so easily distracted as he was tailing them suggested that he was just an idiot trying to act cool. What was he doing following a bunch of kids, anyway? He must not have known how suspicious it looked.

Tsuzuki was trying to stay focused on what he was doing, but there were so many sweet shops on that street, it was pure torture! Although, with the school soon coming into sight, he had to remain on-task. Just before they reached the school, Tsuzuki called out. None of the three responded, least of all the one he was specifically addressing, and so he tried again.

"Hey! Hisokaaaa!"

Finally, the boys heard the irritating screech of a call and turned around to state at the man who had been tailing them for the whole way. Though, only the blonde had noticed. Once he caught up with them, he looked down at Hisoka and the boy felt a light blush form on his face. Why was this guy looking at him so fondly?

"Hisoka… it's so good to see you again! Boy, I was worried!"

"What?"

"Ah! You… old guy! Are you saying that you know this kid?"

"Yes I do! We're very well acquainted!"

"How wonderful, Takumi! We finally found you a familiar face! Aren't you happy?"

The boy with sandy hair only stared up at the tall man in silence, and after a while, the taller of them tilted his head.

"What's the matter? Hisoka?"

"Who are you?"

The question hit Tsuzuki harder than a sledgehammer and he had to take a step back, as if he had been physically struck. Hisoka looked up at him with confused and lost eyes, and it hurt his partner greatly. But then, he thought about it a moment, and started lightly laughing.

"Oh I see! You're retaliating for me not finding you sooner! Is that it, buddy?"

"Huh?"

"Well don't worry! I'm sorry I didn't come sooner! Will you forgive me?"

Tsuzuki threw an arm around his young companion, and was shocked to feel him tense beneath his arm before pulling away and stepping back by the other two.

"What is this? I don't know you! What do you want?"

"…Hisoka… this is…. It can't be real! You DO remember who I am, right? You know me?"

"…I… I-I don't know…" He held his head as it began to ache.

"Hisoka, I-"

But, unfortunately, before Tsuzuki could get another word in, the two other boys stood out in front of him, holding the shinigami back with their powerful gazes.

"Listen, buddy… don't make Takumi hurt anymore! He's suffered some pretty bad injuries, and he doesn't need some weird old guy telling stories!"

"Are you sure you know him? How?"

"Well, uh… you see, we are in the same business! We're partners!"

That…was probably not the right word to use in front of a bunch of immature kids. He discovered his mistake too late as he was met with unbelieving looks and blushes. Without saying another word to him, the boys helped their nameless friend up and they ran the rest of the way to the school. Tsuzuki tried to follow, but the security officer at the front gate wouldn't allow it. So, once again, the two were separated…. But it seemed it wasn't just by stone and wire.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuzuki was in a panic when he burst back into the temporary base of operations, and Tatsumi had to pull him into his office as not to freak out the others involved in Hisoka's search. At first, his words had been slurred and hard to understand, and he was starting to lose it, but after Tatsumi set him down in a chair and gave him a cup of hot tea, he started to calm down.

Tsuzuki held the heated mug up to his face and held it there for a long time, just breathing in the calming aroma, and letting the warmth fill his chilled body. After a while, he opened his eyes and looked up at a slightly less concerned Tatsumi. Giving his former partner an apologetic smile, he lowered the mug and sat back up in his seat. Sensing the new calm, Tatsumi flashed Tsuzuki a smile of his own and walked in front of him to lean on his desk.

"Have you calmed down now, Tsuzuki?"

"Ah, y-yes… sorry about that!"

"It's all right. But what was it that got you so worked up?"

"It's Hisoka…"

"Mm? You were so excited when you called and told me you had located him… what happened?"

"I encountered him on his way to school with some kids he's staying with, and… he said he didn't know me! He yelled, and I'm used to that, but it's like his eyes just didn't see me anymore."

Tsuzuki lowered his head, now feeling depressed, and Tatsumi wasn't sure what to think. Something like memory loss has never been an issue with their kind, so there was no way of telling how to proceed. Before Tsuzuki knew it, Tatsumi had rounded the desk and was on the phone, making the necessary arrangements. He didn't know what kind, at first, until Tatsumi looked at him a certain way. He knew what that meant.

Tatsumi didn't much like undercover work, and it often made him very cranky and irritable, but they needed this and Tsuzuki was very grateful for the help.

--

School was just ending, and young Takumi was at his locker, changing his shoes and preparing to leave. All day, he couldn't forget that man who had approached him and the other boys. He was tall, probably a few years older than himself, if ONLY a few, and… well, he acted like a clown. To say he was a business man almost made Takumi want to laugh!

No… that's not right. Not Takumi… his name was Hisoka, wasn't it? He never thought about that name before, but after hearing the man speak it as if he had done it a hundred times, it started to sound right, to him. Hisoka… Hisoka… Hisoka… yes, that was right. It sounded perfect for him. Reserved. That was what it meant, and that's all he had been since he wound up in that strange place.

Sighing, Taku- Hisoka picked up his school shoes and set them back into his locker and left the building. The walk "home" wasn't very long, but the day was still young, so he decided to take the long way there. On his way, he spotted a cozy little bookstore and went in. It was a modest establishment with only about a hundred books in stock, but all of the reading material was clean and well-kept.

He picked up a mystery novel that was poking halfway off the shelf and sifted through it. though he was sure he had never read it, or even heard of the title before, he recognized the text, and happened to know what was going to occur on the next pages. It freaked him out! Either it was a very predictable book, or…

Suddenly, he was jolted out his surprise by the sound of a book falling directly next to him. it took him a moment to catch his breath after being scared, and he noticed a tall man in a brown suit standing next to him was just as shocked. Being sincere, Hisoka crouched down and picked up the fallen book for the other. As he got it and handed it over, he couldn't help but notice the other books the man had. "Life and Death," "Afterlife," and "The essentials of understanding memory." All of it seemed odd, but he ignored it.

"Thank you, son. That was very nice of you."

"Yeah… sure. Just try to be more careful with those, okay?"

Tatsumi smiled. He watched as Hisoka turned to look at the book he had, and then set it down as if it would burn him before briskly walking out. Tatsumi also noticed the slight look over the kid's shoulder at him before he walked out of sight. Tatsumi's smile faded slightly, and he picked up the forgotten book, and opened the cover to read 'Hisoka' inside.

"It's his favorite book. Just now, it was like he was afraid of it."

Tatsumi turned to see Tsuzuki standing behind him, staring at the book sadly.

"Perhaps he truly has forgotten all about us. About me…"

"Tsuzuki."

Tatsumi straightened Tsuzuki up as he started to slouch, and fixed up his tie, trying his best to ask normal.

"I doubt it was Kurosaki's intention to forget. It must have been that injury to his head."

"Tatsumi… what will we do?!"

"First, we will remain calm… our Hisoka is still in there; we just have to be patient and help to slowly draw him out. We'll get him back."

"…Yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a frightening thing… feeling as though you're being followed, and Hisoka sure wasn't enjoying it. For the next couple of days, he was on his guard. When he walked to school with his classmates, or around town, he felt uneasy. The others told him he was just being paranoid, but something in Hisoka told him differently. That man from before… the one who said knew him… was he telling the truth?

He looked like a crazy businessman or something. Could he be dangerous? Hisoka didn't know the answer for sure, but he couldn't deny a certain feeling he got whenever he felt he was being followed, like when the brunette first approached him. It must have been the same person stalking him.

About midday, Hisoka and his classmates, Tori and Sam were walking with him up the road to a café when the feeling came back. Hisoka stopped and hissed in pain, grabbing his head. The other boys noticed this, and ran to his side. Hisoka's head injury often caused a reaction like this, but this time it was different, for from the corner of his slimmed eyes, Hisoka saw him. Tsuzuki was standing a few meters away, just behind a corner. Hisoka weakly lifted his hand and pointed to him, alerting the other kids, but though he was standing right in plain sight, the boys didn't know what he was pointing at. In the end, they had to help him to his feet, back to his temporary home and straight to bed.

When he awoke the next morning, his head no longer hurt, but he was very confused, and felt so alone. He stayed lying there in bed staring at the unfamiliar ceiling for a long time, unsure of what to do, or how to tackle his predicament. Once he had realized he didn't know who he was, he was unusually calm… He searched all he could for a clue about himself, but he wasn't in any hurry to know. But now that he had a clue, even if it was strange, he was desperate. He wanted to know… he HAD to know! Who was he? Who was the other man? And… how did all of this come to pass?

The walk to school was quieter than normal. His classmates were their normal talkative selves, but Hisoka never said a word. Usually, he would add something to a conversation about school or food, but not that morning. Maybe it was the uneasiness… but this was not like before, as he did not feel like he was being followed. And yet, for some reason, his anxiety was even greater than ever. No… could it be…? Could his uneasiness have been coming, not from being followed, but from a fear that his follower would disappear? No! It was absolutely absurd, he thought! Why did he even care about that strange man!

Hisoka hadn't even noticed he's sped up his pace and left his classmates far behind him. He just wanted to get to school and back without any troubles. He made it to the building, past the security checkpoints, up the single flight of stairs to his homeroom, and he thought he was in the clear. But no… he was wrong. With a gasp, Hisoka dropped his books, and the teacher looked over at him, as did some of the early-arriving students.

"Mm? Oh… good morning, young man!"

"Y-you…?"

Tsuzuki blinked at his clueless partner. However, as expected, the boy's confusion turned to anger as he picked up his books and stomped over to him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?! I thought I told you to go away! Do I have to call the cops!"

"W-what? I don't understand what you mean!" Tsuzuki replied, putting his hands up in his defense.

"You! You…you…. You stalker!"

"Stalker? ME?"

Some of the students suddenly gasped, and both boys looked at them, embarrassed. At that time, the class advisor, a boy named Nathan, rose from his seat.

"I think you've gotten mixed up again, kid… he's the new substitute teacher!"

"WHAT!" Hisoka's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Yeah, didn't you hear about it? We sent out a newsletter the other day… remember?"

But Hisoka wasn't listening anymore. He just kept spacing out… his head was also starting to hurt. Before he knew it, he had started to tip over, but was quickly and lightly caught by the person he least expected.

"Oh my… you don't look so well. Have you been sleeping?"

"…W-wha..?"

Tsuzuki smiled.

"Let me take you to the infirmary… okay? Class, please review your notes from yesterday until I return! Nathan I'm putting you in charge!"

"Yes, sir!"

With that, Tsuzuki nearly drug Hisoka out into the hall. at first, Hisoka didn't resist, being too stunned to react at all, but eventually, what was happening began to register, and the panic set in. someone he didn't know, and didn't trust, had a firm hold of him, and he was being pulled along down an empty hallway. Almost desperately, Hisoka reached out and try to pry his hand free from his captor, clawing away at the offending appendage in the process. Despite his fear, he could not find his voice and thus could not yell for help. Quite embarrassingly, his voice cam out as a quiet whimper.

"L-let me go… please! Please, don't hurt me, whoever you are!"

"…"

"Please… please, please, PLEASE!!"

And just like that, a sudden bolt of energy, or something like it, struck the tiny, tiny space in-between their hands, and Tsuzuki let go in shock. Hisoka was then left feeling weaker, and helpless… He was confused by what had just happened, and as to why his hand was smoking. All he could do was walk back, but he hit a wall, and before he knew it, Tsuzuki was in front of him again. Again, Hisoka tried to beg for his safety, and Tsuzuki came up close to him, not saying a word. A large hand reached out, and Hisoka did the only thing he could… shut his eyes. He shut them so tightly, his head began to hurt, but for the longest time, the attack he expected to come never did. Just then, after an eternity and a half had passed, Hisoka felt a small bit of weight at the top of his head. Feeling nothing more, and sensing no malice, his eyes snapped open, and he looked into warm amethyst eyes.

"Hisoka… I could never hurt you. Never in a million years…! I swear it."

"You…. You're not going to hurt me…?

Tsuzuki shook his head. At that moment, Hisoka was filled with a rush of relief. He was no longer afraid… but for some reason, he felt something else… like a tiring frustration. But why would he feel that? It's not like he's had to deal with that idiot for very long! …Right?

It was finally time, he decided, to admit he had no idea what was what anymore. He didn't know his own identity, or who this strange man was, or what was going on. But, that was no place for questions and answers, as the other classes would be letting out soon.

"Hisoka?"

The sandy blonde looked up, a little startled by the sound of his name. It really rolled off the tongue, didn't it?

"Um… what is it?"

"Why… do you still wear a bandage on your head?"

"Eh?" What a stupid question, he thought.

"It's because I suffered a major head injury! Hence the amnesia, remember?"

"Well, yes, but…"

But…?

"That would have healed days ago…!"

That was a shocker. What kind of person did he think he was?! Humans couldn't heal that quickly… so then, what was the deal? Maybe he was joking… but that confused expression didn't make sense. What was going on? Before any of those questions could be answered, the class bell rang, and the hall would almost be filled. But, then, Tsuzuki put on a smile, and walked past him. Just as he reached him, Hisoka heard his voice.

"I'm sure you're very confused, and don't want to listen to someone like me… but I'm asking for your trust. Check your wounds when you get home, and if you still want to hear me out after that, meet me in the park after nightfall."

And then he was walking away. Before he could get too far, Hisoka also swung around and yelled through the crowd to him.

"W-wait! You're name…!"

"It's Tsuzuki…" He said, turning only slightly to smile even more brightly. And then he was gone, almost as if he had never been there to begin with. Like… some sort of ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

Go home… 

Hisoka was beyond confused. The walk home was eerily quiet, even though his acquaintances were trying to talk to him. He simply wouldn't answer them. Couldn't answer them. He didn't know what was going on, or what he was thinking, even as he reached his room, and locked the door.

Check your wounds…

One look in the tall mirror on the wall, and he knew he was crazy. The bandages were clean on the outside, but what would they look like on the inside? Would they be gory and bloody and grotesque? For just a moment, he saw fear in his own reflection, and for some reason, he thought it odd that he would make such a face or feel afraid at all. As a child, he knew that fear was inevitable and perfectly fine, so then… why was he afraid of being afraid?

Hisoka…

Despite his odd fear, Hisoka found his hands moving to the bandages on his head, almost automatically. His fingers twitched as they reached the metal clip at the back of his skull, but he had already gone that far and he couldn't stop at the last minute. He wanted to know. He had to know, everything… what happened to him, who he was. Once the bandages fell, he knew something else. Not only was he crazy… but he wasn't normal, either. And what would happen next, he never expected. There was…. Nothing. No wound, no fear, no worries… and no question as to what he had to do next. Sneaking out was the easy part… but was he ready to know the truth?

As he ran through the darkened streets, he started to feel a similar fear crawl its way back into his heart. The darkness was chasing him, calling him, reaching out for him. These thoughts of being consumed by darkness clouded his mind and gave swiftness to his legs. Then, as he reached the park, just beyond the child's play area, an image came into his mind.

There was the darkness all around him, and then, in a flash, it was gone, consumed by the brightest light he had ever seen. And in the center of that light, there was a tall figure before him, slowly reaching out for him.

It's okay to be afraid, Hisoka… Here, take my hand, I have good night vision!

Words so simple, almost childish… and yet, they struck him so deeply that he could not resist reaching out for them. Though, when he nearly had that hand in his grasp, the darkness returned and he realized he had stopped. The swing-set was right in front of him, and there, on the swing nearest him was…

"Tsuzuki."

The man on the swing rose his head and smiled at him before standing to his feet. For some reason, Hisoka still shied away from him only slightly, even though he was sure he wasn't afraid of him any longer. He definitely knew something, and Hisoka wanted to know, also. Looking back up, he saw Tsuzuki smiling at him, and in an instant, there was another man just behind him. This man, Hisoka remembered, to be the man he had seen at the bookstore, and his presence was confusing and near frightening again. Tsuzuki seemed to notice his sudden tension, and was quick to raise his hand.

"Easy, Hisoka… this man wont hurt you! He's our friend!"

"He's our… our friend?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"As it would seem, you honestly can't remember… so I will reintroduce myself. Asuka Tatsumi. Long appointed secretary of the summons section of the judgement bureau."

"Tatsumi… judgement bureau? What are you guys… lawyers?"

At this, Tsuzuki let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um… well, not in so many words, Hisoka! You see…"

"What?"

"…."

He was growing impatient. He just couldn't stand being at the opposite end of the string when it came to that man.

"You told me you had answers for me! If you're not going to tell me, then I'll leave right now!"

"Hisoka, it's not something that will be easy to hear… I'm just trying to think of a way to make it easier for you…"

"Easier? How dare you say that! For what seems forever now, I've been living as nobody… no past, no memories, not even a name! Making me wait even longer isn't easy, so just spill it, idiot!"

"Hisoka… you're dead."

Those definitely were not the three words Hisoka had expected to hear from the older man. He was… dead? How could he possibly be dead, when he was there talking with them, and going to school every day? Perhaps he hadn't heard right.

"I wish I was lying, Hisoka, but that's the truth."

"W….what, are you saying you can read my mind now? Who the hell ARE you two, anyway!"

Tsuzuki sighed. He knew this wasn't easy to believe or experience, but for the kid's own good, he needed to be told. However, sensing his former partner's discomfort, Tatsumi spoke next.

"We, Kurosaki Hisoka, are guardians of death."

"Guardians…? What does that mean?"

"It means it is our job to guide the lost souls of the recently departed from this world, and escort them to the afterlife."

There wasn't much Hisoka could say in response to that, but he knew he had to say something. This was so much, too much… So, he wasn't human? He was some dead person who reaped other death people? It was an idea that was barely myth, according to his schooling, and the very thought of believing that story was absurd! But… still, he found himself slowly nodding his head in almost-understanding.

"So what you're saying is… but then…" Hisoka's hand went to his head, feeling it starting to throb, as it sometimes did.

"Mm?"

"Then, what happened…to me? How did this happen?"

Tsuzuki's face wasn't so relaxed, then. Instead, he looked downright guilty and sorrowful. What was that about?

"Hisoka, I'm sorry… we were on assignment… trying to capture a beast, and it got away…"

"Taking you with it. It was quite alarming, in fact."

"Unfortunately, we haven't located the escaped beast, and we just recently found you, like this…"

Hisoka's head was swimming. For a moment, he thought he could remember what happened as he was being told, but the images never stuck with him, and trying to bring them back into the light he had seen before only managed to hurt him more.

"Do you believe us, Hisoka?"

"I…I-I don't know…"

"Mm? Hisoka…?"

Suddenly, his head was swimming. Hisoka was soon unable to think any longer, and the ground was trying to come up to meet him. Obviously, he had tried to process too many things at once, and just before the ground hit his head, the boy felt himself being held in a warm, safe embrace. Voices… voices were speaking outside of him, but he could no longer understand them, and he tried to rest. It was only a moment later that the warm hands left him, and the softness of a bed surrounded him ad covered him. Somehow, he knew Tsuzuki had brought him home, and was still with him. Just before he let the darkness of his empty memory take hold of him, he spoke, though softly and weakly.

"Tsu… will my memory come back? Will I come back…?"

"…Rest now, Hisoka. I'll be watching."


	9. Chapter 9

It sure was a trying night for Tsuzuki. He just revealed so many new and terrifying facts to his forgetful partner, and the expressions that passed over the boy's face haunted the guardian the whole night. He didn't sleep hardly a wink, and when he decided to stop lying in bed, he walked the half dozen blocks to a coffee shop and waited outside for it to open. Strangely enough, 20 minutes inside, who should come up to him but Tatsumi and Watari, holding a file.

"….Hey, guys. Why are you up this early?"

"We should be saying the same to you. Don't tell me… you didn't sleep much?" Tsuzuki's head went down.

"I hardly slept a wink. Seeing Hisoka in this state… not having him remember who I am, even a little…!"

Watari had great sympathy for him, and gave him comfort with a hand on his shoulder. Although he knew the situation would soon take a turn for the worst. He wasn't one to rush into messy situations, but it had to be done, and with a small nod of the head, Tatsumi sighed and placed the file on the table in front of Tsuzuki. The tired brunette stared at the closed file for a moment in confusion before reaching out and opening it just some. He nearly jumped at seeing its contents and shut it tightly again.

"B-but this is…!"

Tatsumi nodded his head.

"We both talked about it, and agreed that this should probably be your next move. If his memory doesn't come back, he'll be in trouble. This might bring at least some of it back."

"But it's too soon! Showing him this might do horrible things to his injured mind…! Tatsumi, please… just give him another couple of days! He might remember more, and…"

But Tatsumi wouldn't have it, and shook his head, eyes slightly darkly.

"This can't wait. You know as well as I do the danger he's in right now! Look inside yourself, Tsuzuki… do you honestly think this can wait another day?"

Tsuzuki could not disagree. NO matter how worried he was for Hisoka's health and sensitive mind, there were other dangers that he had to consider. So many things to think about and so little time… He had no right to object, and ended up bringing the file with him as he went off to teach his class.

--

That morning for Hisoka was sure awkward. He lie in bed for a while simply staring up at the strange ceiling which had suddenly become comforting and familiar. But then, what was a person to do once they discover that they're not actually alive? So… he's dead. The rapid healing of his wound made slightly more sense to him, but then what about his friends at school? Would he risk walking around without his bandages now? Would his classmates think it strange? Maybe… but, then again, none of them honestly knew how bad the wound had been, apart from the students he was staying with, and, debating it in his head, he decided that he could fool them into thinking he was just fine.

Just fine… WAS he just fine?

The image of Tsuzuki came back to him, shrouded in white with his hand extended out to him, and it made him blush. What was it about the man that made him feel so many things all at once? Confusion, pity, envy, comfort, frustration, and a mix of many others…it was a lot to go through, but once it settled in, Hisoka wasn't that afraid, anymore. It was like he'd known about it all his life, and accepted it. He was a guardian of death…

"Right."

And with that, he rose from his covers, dressed himself, and went off to school. Instead of surprised questioning, he only received sighs of relief as responses to his healed head, which made things a bit easier. Half of the morning had passed with ease, and by the time it came to attend Tsuzuki's class, he was tense again. Standing at the outside of the classroom, he suddenly felt something that he hadn't before. Some kind of… guilt? He couldn't be sure, as it also felt like hesitation and fear and protectiveness… The assault on his mind was almost enough to give him a headache, but almost as soon as those feelings had a chance to form, they vanished. Not quite understanding, Hisoka opened the door to catch Tsuzuki, sitting at the teacher's desk, looking very mature and serious. It was a side he hadn't quite seen lately, but something in the back of his mind told him it was a look to despise. Such a pained expression, so dark and loathing was not fit for such a kind person…

"Tsuzuki?"

At the call of his name, Tsuzuki looked up and the darkness was gone. Had the older man been focussing on something- if so, Hisoka could not tell, even with his unusual ability to read what's on people's mind. It was strange to get the feeling of being blocked out. Maybe it wasn't something he wanted to know, so he dropped the issue. Somewhat tiredly, Tsuzuki waved to him, and only moments later, the other students started filing inside. Hisoka waited for a moment, trying again to read his "partner" before giving up and moving to his seat. Tsuzuki started with class normally, talking about the upcoming assignments and the test the class had taken just before he arrived. 'His act is very convincing' Hisoka thought to himself. He continued to listen, though not to the lecture- instead, he was content just listening to the sound of Tsuzuki's voice. It was calm and fluid, perfectly relaxed and professional, with an occasional joke to keep the class from getting bored and spacing off. Strange how the simple sound of his voice made people want to listen…

Before he knew it, the class was already half over, and he was being asked to read a passage from the textbook in front of him. He hadn't really been paying attention, but Tsuzuki probably could tell, and made sure to hint as to what part of the book he was to read by feigning forgetfulness on his own part. Also very convincing… Hisoka made sure to call his teacher an idiot in a calm manner before reading. As he read, though, he wondered if he'd been too hard on Tsuzuki and looked up to see him smiling, anyway. His face showed understanding and acceptance, but before sitting again, he made sure to flash him an apologetic smile.

However, it was not long after that moment that Hisoka felt a painful sting in his head and some sort of flash go through his mind, causing him to temporarily wince. The surrounding students and a concerned Tsuzuki questioned him, but Hisoka's first instinct was to shrug them off and act natural. However, as the class returned to their previous tasks, there was something Hisoka knew he couldn't ignore. He had seen something in the brief moment the flash had hit him. Some sort of monstrous creature… He didn't know if it meant anything, but just in case, he took a piece of paper from his binder and wrote down all the details he could recall and only started on a small sketch of the creature before a clapping up front brought his attention back to school.

"Okay, class… I've finished grading the tests from the other day, and now I'll pass them out."

Tsuzuki went down each row, commenting one each test to the students as he passed them out. By the time he reached Hisoka, their eyes met in a way that was strange. It was serious again, even though the rest of his expression was calm and collected. How unusual, the color and shape of this man's eyes… different, and yet unique in such a way that mesmerized you… he almost didn't want to stop staring.

"Very good, Hisoka… thorough and complete! Though, be sure to review the content on the second page… it might be handy!"

And then he was gone again, moving on to the next student. The second page… what was on the second page, he wondered? He honestly couldn't remember, so he decided to check; but when he turned the page, the very first thing he noticed was a yellow sticky note. Looking around to make sure nobody else saw, Hisoka removed it from the test sheet and lowered it to his lap before reading it.

'Teacher's lounge. 12:10.'

- -

Sneaking out of the cafeteria with food wasn't allowed, so once class was let out, Hisoka walked around casually until the noon and then walked past the lunchroom to the teacher's lounge. Although, he thought, wouldn't it make sense to meet in a place where there was a little more privacy if Tsuzuki wanted to talk? The teacher's lounge was off-limits to students, but… Ah well. He didn't feel like sorting out the twisted logic, and decided that chewing Tsuzuki out in person would be easier. Using skills he never knew he had, he managed to sneak his way through the halls and up to the door to the lounge. Only then, he stopped.

"Um… should I knock?"

But before he had to, the door opened, causing Hisoka to jump. Good thing it was only Tsuzuki. The man waved quietly and pulled him inside the big room before closing the door. Hisoka took the time to look around the spacious room, which was fully equipped with vending machines, a coffee machine and some magazines. Teachers had their own kind of fun, he supposed. Turning back around, he saw Tsuzuki slumping down into one of the chairs at a small round table, an unmarked file on the top of it, and decided to join him, sitting just across. Tsuzuki yawned, and only then did the man's professional facade start to slip.

"You look tired. Being a teacher for 2 days can't be THAT bad."

"Mm? Aha… no, no… Well, preparing a lesson plan is really boring, but, what're you gonna do?" And he shrugged. After that, he stayed real quiet, answering only small questions and glancing down at the closed file every now and then.

"Where are all the teachers?"

"Apparently they all go out for lunch every other day, so we have the room to ourselves."

A pause, and a glance down.

"You hungry?"

"Not much… you?"

"Nah."

Another pause, and a glance down.

"Is Tatsumi doing okay?"

"Yeah, he's good! He says hi."

"I see."

This was starting to get redundant.

"Sorry about calling you an idiot in class."

"No worries. Believe it or not, it doesn't even bother me anymore!"

Too redundant. At this point, Hisoka was nervous, gripping the material of his pants so hard he was afraid they would tear. Finally, he looked up and steadied himself, prepared for anything.

"Tsuzuki."

"Mm?" He looked up, at last.

"When are you going… to stop treating me like a child and tell me why we're here?"

The stern sound of Hisoka's voice startled Tsuzuki, almost as if he were himself again, and for a while, all he could do was stare at his partner. Hisoka… Remembering that a question usually warranted an answer, he sat upright and leaned against the top of the table.

"Well… I've been thinking about the things we talked about last night."

"…I remember. To tell you the truth, that's all that has been on my mind today."

"Are you regretting hearing it at all?"

He paused and then lightly shook his head. "I'm glad to know something… even if it is a bit unusual. So, what exactly…?"

"Hisoka, there isn't really a way for me to sugar coat this."

"Then don't. I've taken it straight so far- don't waste any of my time by tiptoeing around it."

Tsuzuki nodded and took a deep breath. It was just as hard for him as it was for his partner. Once he had the words planned out in his head, he once again met Hisoka's gaze.

"Your life is in danger."

Talk about blunt. But, that WAS how he wanted it.

"You're contradicting yourself. Last night, you said I was dead, and what can hurt the dead?"

"Plenty. Let me explain… when a person of the mortal world does, their soul usually passes on and they usually line up for rebirth or eternal rest. However, every now and then, an exceptional person passes on with attachments or something else unique, and they have the opportunity to become guardians, like us. Once they are accepted and trained, they, in a sense, become immortal. We have an amazing ability to cast spells and heal rapidly, compared to normal people, and we can shift our energies to blend in with people of this world to do our jobs."

"Guiding lost souls, right? I remember hearing about that one."

"Right. However, we, too, have limits. We work, sometimes, in dangerous situations, so the quick healing comes in useful, but if we receive so much damage that our abilities can't heal fast enough, our souls pass on again. Probably for good."

"Probably? What, you don't know?"

"No… we've been lucky so far."

"So, how long have I been dead?"

"About three years, I think."

"And you?"

"Aha… closer to 75."

Hisoka's jaw hung open.

"You're OLD!" A bop on the head was his reward.

"I'm "experienced," not old. Ya brat."

"Geezer." They stuck their tongues out at each other, but after a while, the feud was forgotten, and Hisoka began to get curious about the folder on the table.

"Okay, so… you said my life was in danger. Why?"

"Well…" Tsuzuki fingered the folder.

"What is it?"

"The case file. The one for the case we were working on before you disappeared. But… once you see this, you can't UN-see it. Are you sure?"

"If it's the case file, then I've already seen it. Even if I can't remember. So just show me, already."

Still, Hisoka's forwardness made Tsuzuki stare in shock. Hisoka was still Hisoka, even if he didn't remember, and so, forcing down the fear and uncertainty, he flipped the file open. Almost immediately, Hisoka's hand went to his mouth, the bile rising in his throat, seeing pictures of mutilated people.

"A-are those…?"

"Yes. These are the victims. This creature has been running amuck for nearly a month, and already, it has claimed the life of seven people. And this…" He started, sifting through the images for one of a young male student, "Is one that was taken almost 5 days ago, before we found you."

"Before you found me, it…"

Lightly shaking from the horror and anger, Hisoka looked down and away. Instead of trying his hardest to find the killing machine, Tsuzuki spent all his time trying to locate him. All of it made him so upset, but he could not yell out or cry or fall into Tsuzuki's arms, as something was holding him back. Finally, though, a slight warmth on his hand brought him back and he looked up at Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka… don't feel guilty. In fact, you should be afraid right now."

"Why…?"

"Because we believe that thing… is going to come back for you."

"! What do you mean!"

"You scent is all over it… and once it heals, even a little, we believe it might come back to kill you."

"But you don't know it's even still alive…!"

"No, it is …I can feel it. Look deep in yourself, Hisoka, and you'll feel it, too."

He tried. It wasn't something easy to accomplish, trying to sense a monster, but still, he tried. The attempt hurt his head and he wanted to stop, but before he got the chance, the image of the slimy creature crashed into his unprotected mind. The sight of it and the strange weight on his senses knocked the wind out of him. It was terrifying… Another flash passed before him, showing him short still-shots of a battle in some kind of warehouse. He couldn't breathe. It was all too much, so when he felt a slight tugging on his mind, he broke contact with the monster and was suddenly thrust back into the conscious world. For a long while, Hisoka just sat there, gasping, trying to refill his lungs with much-needed oxygen, and he was very grateful for Tsuzuki's hand on his, radiating calm.

"I should have mentioned… you need to be careful, when trying to connect another's mind to your own. If you go too deep or concentrate too hard, you may lose yourself in others."

"Yeah… you should have mentioned that."

Gasping again, Hisoka looked up, and for some reason, his gaze automatically shifted to Tsuzuki's arm. In the flash, he saw blood, a cut, and himself with a handkerchief.

"Hisoka?" And the boy looked up at his calming face.

"Tsuzuki. …How's your arm?"

"Mm? Oh, this?" Tsuzuki moved his arm around freely and painlessly. "All better!"

"Good…" Tsuzuki smiled, even if Hisoka didn't.

"So, based on what I've told you. Do you trust me enough to come with me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Today is technically my last day… I was only meant to stay until I could make contact with you. Tomorrow, I have to go back to trying to find the monster. But… I'm reluctant to leave you alone."

"…I want to go with you. Maybe working on the case will help me remember." Tsuzuki smiled.

"As you wish."


	10. Chapter 10

Tsuzuki was overjoyed to be getting Hisoka back, though, for some reason, it still hurt him greatly. He felt pained and guilty all the while he was with him, not that he could show that. And for that matter, getting Hisoka out of his host house would be difficult, since the other boy living there thought he was a creepy stalker. So, Tatsumi did his part and drove up to the house a short while after Hisoka and the other student got there, introducing himself as the boy's father.

Tsuzuki waited around the corner, trying not to look suspicious as he waited for Tatsumi to acquire Hisoka and round the corner to meet him. Instead of getting in the back with Hisoka, as Tatsumi had expected, he got in and sat up front with him, and the expression on his face was difficult to read. Looking at him, and then back at Hisoka, who looked calm and content, he became slightly confused. Tsuzuki usually wouldn't pass up the chance to sit next to his partner, but this person wasn't completely… Immediately abandoning the idea, he put the car into gear and started driving. Since Hisoka wasn't in the mood to deal with the silent treatment Tsuzuki was giving him, he decided to talk to the other.

"Mr. Tatsumi, where exactly are we going right now?"

"We have a small base set up in a ministry department building that's under construction. It's secluded, but cozy."

"Oh I see…"

"Or, if you're hungry, we could catch a bite to eat!"

"Well… I didn't eat lunch today, so I guess I am a little hungry. Tsuzuki, are you hungry, too?"

"I…"

"Tsuzuki here is ALWAYS hungry! He almost wont stop eating for a minute, whether he's on the job or not."

"Ah! Tatsumi, that's not nice to say! I'm not a complete glutton, you know! How mean…"

"It may be mean, but it's true. The kid deserves to know the real you!"

"Hmph. I hate you for saying that, Tatsumi!"

Watching the two of them go at it, Hisoka felt a sense of nostalgia, and though it was very odd being witness to that strange argument, it felt normal to him. The more time he spent with those people, the more complete he felt, even if it was painful, sometimes. Though… he had to stop and think about that. Why was his soul in pain? What was it about being with them, and more specifically Tsuzuki, that sent an uncomfortable feeling down into the pit of his stomach? Something was wrong…but before he had time to figure it out, the group had arrived at a small restaurant to eat.

They all go out of the car and entered the clean little establishment, choosing a seat of their choice. Barely anyone spoke during the time before their food arrived, but when it did, t was worse. Hisoka was eating very little, not like it was unusual, but Tsuzuki was almost ignoring his food altogether. Tatsumi was nearly done with his meal when he noticed an air of unease between the two partners. He set down his fork and smiled, trying to remain optimistic.

"So, Kurosaki… I'm sure you have a lot of questions! It's got to be difficult to get back into the swing of things!"

"Ah… I guess so. Not knowing what I'm supposed to do is… frustrating."

"That's understandable. But, I'm sure things will become easier for you soon enough. And once we find that monster, you can rest a bit easier!"

"I hope so."

Just then, Tsuzuki dared to raise his head, and almost instantly, his eyes met curious and anxious emerald. He hadn't expected to have to face that look so soon, but it wasn't like he would dare turn away. Hisoka had it even worse than he did, and Tsuzuki absolutely refused to abandon him! So, even though he wasn't quite feeling it, he smiled at his partner. Tatsumi noticed this, and decided that it was a good start. The rest of lunch was quiet, with small conversations on the side, and the group was off again.

Very quickly, Hisoka was tiring of the long drive, and staring out the window wasn't helping to entertain him. For a short time, he actually started to drift off. Before he knew it, the car had pulled to a stop, and was being shaken. The ashen-haired boy lazily wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked up to meet sympathetic amethyst.

"Hey… wake up, sleepy head! We're here!"

"Here…? Where is here?"

"You'll see… come on."

Tsuzuki gently helped Hisoka out of the car and into a large underground garage. It was almost completely empty, and lights flickered eerily. It was like in horror films, in a scene right before something bad happens….but how would he know that? Had he ever seen one of those movies, or… was it something else?

"This is it…?" Hisoka asked, quietly, as he looked around. Tsuzuki noticed a shakiness to his voice and looked down at him.

"Yes… does it frighten you?"

Instantly, a blush flew to the boy's cheeks, and one of those angry feelings bubbled to the surface. Hisoka threw an embarrassed glare at the taller and turned his head away. he made sure to keep a good foot away from his partner as they started walking again, as if he had to prove his courage. This was what Hisoka was like, at least in the beginning… but Tsuzuki couldn't stand to think about that right away, and he followed them as they got into the elevator and rode it to the third floor above ground level.

That floor, compared to the garage, was startling, to say the least. It was clean, organized and painted almost completely white. It was like being in heaven, itself. Though, it didn't seem to phase the other two as they led the way once again down the hall. all was silent until they passed through large double doors at the end of the hall, and then, at least a dozen pairs of eyes were on them. Everyone who had been working on the case was there, crowded in that one large, white room, and once Hisoka walked in, all of their thoughts came crashing into him.

'He's here!'

'That kid is him?'

'So he's still alive…'

The weight of all those emotions and thoughts were making it very hard for Hisoka to concentrate on even just walking, and Tsuzuki had miscalculated how hard it would be for him. Obviously, having forgotten about his own empathy and how strong it was, Hisoka would have a difficult time in such a crowded room, but before he could stop and do anything about it, a loud screech was heard. Only a moment later, a tall blonde-haired man had Hisoka pulled up into his arms tightly. Panic welled up in the pit of Hisoka's stomach for a moment, not expecting to be caught off guard like that, but the man, himself, did not appear to be dangerous.

" Bon! Oh, Bon, it's really you! I'm so glad you're back!!"

"Wh-what?"

Tsuzuki smiled.

"Watari… do be careful with him! You know how Hisoka is when it comes to those bear hugs of yours!"

"Oh, I know, but I just can't help it! I've just missed him is all!" 3

After another big squeeze, Watari sighed contentedly and set the boy down. Hisoka was so dizzy from the strong feelings emanating from the blonde that he nearly fell over backwards, and was once again grateful that Tsuzuki was by him, to keep him steady. Though, the bigger man was snickering to himself, causing Hisoka to blush uncontrollably.

"Hisoka, this is Yutaka Watari, in charge of basic research and development. He's also head at the infirmary."

"And a self-proclaimed genius, I must add!" 3

"Oh… really?"

There was a moment of silence, then, and Hisoka was starting to feel upset and out of place. All these people knew him, and he couldn't recall even their names… their faces were somewhat familiar, and the feelings he sensed were also such, but his mind was drawing blanks. Who were they? And on top of that, who was HE? How was he supposed to act in front of these people? During that instant, and later on, while he was being greeted by more unfamiliar people, and their boss, apparently, he just stayed quiet. He was sitting in on a meeting, listening to the two top ranks talk about their mission, and he couldn't put two and two together. He wanted to ask what had happened to himself during that mission, but he wasn't sure he wanted the answer. He had so many questions, but fear was welling up inside him. Would things ever be as they once were?


	11. Chapter 11

Hisoka was tired. The boy didn't make it very obvious, but somehow, Tsuzuki could always tell. The boy was slightly slouching in his chair, when he usually sat straight up, his eyes were slitted and unfocussed- anyone who saw them might mistake the look for a glare- and there was a tiny vein starting to bulge out on his little temple. It was something Tsuzuki had seen several times before, and it brought him out of his chair to interrupt the meeting. His sudden rise startled his partner.

"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think Hisoka and I could use a break."

Konoe glared at his employee for a moment, irritated at being interrupted like that, but Tsuzuki made a small glance at Hisoka, and Konoe's eyes followed. It was the first time he noticed Hisoka's mood showing on his face and he sighed, defeated.

"Very well. You have your orders."

"Yes sir. I'll submit my report at the end of the day."

"You'd better. Now get out of here."

Tsuzuki nodded his head, seriously, and turned to Hisoka, motioning for them to leave. Nervously, Hisoka quickly stood and bowed his head before following his partner out into the hall. once they were in the quieter area, Hisoka sighed. He didn't realize just how stressful that was! And the look on Konoe's face was… scary.

"Are you sure it was okay for us to just leave like that?"

"I think it's okay."

"The boss seemed really mad."

" He gets like that sometimes, don't worry! I was more concerned about you…"

That irritating flush jumped up to Hisoka's face again and he had to turn away to hide it. At that, Tsuzuki felt a sting of nostalgia, remembering their very first encounters as partners. But a lot of time had passed since then, and his Hisoka didn't blush nearly as much, anymore. Seeing Hisoka's hand go up to his face, Tsuzuki wondered if he was still trying to hide himself, until he remembered the face the boy was making earlier, and reached into his deep pocket to pull out a small pill bottle. Hisoka didn't notice that until it was right in front of him, cradled in Tsuzuki's hand, and he looked up at his partner with… confused eyes.

"What is this?"

"Extra-strength aspirin tablets. …They're for your migraines."

"O-oh? Migraines… Um, thanks."

Hisoka took the bottle and examined the label as the two started walking again, as if he'd never seen it before and was reluctant to believe it was for him. This sent another feeling up through Tsuzuki- this time, it was guilt. Hisoka didn't even remember his migraines, when most days, he can't forget them. Had he not even had one in the time they had been apart? Anyone who knew Tsuzuki could imagine the thoughts running through his mind at this point, and if he hadn't been trying to block his emotions, they all would have gone crashing into Hisoka. But, even though he tried, a small percent of them reached the boy, anyway.

It was surprising, to say the least… those dark emotions were practically seeping out of Tsuzuki, and Hisoka, for the afterlife of him could not think of why. Was he the cause of those feelings? He suddenly became very confused and alone, not knowing how to act around people or even his own partner. It was hard for them both… Did Tsuzuki not like how he was now? No… he trusted Tsuzuki to be more honest with him. He trusted him, right? He thought about this a while as the two of them left the building and walked into the city. Emotions were flying about everywhere, trying to ram into his weakened mind, but he found that keeping his focus all of Tsuzuki held a good portion of them at bay. He didn't know exactly where they were going, but on their way, he decided he wanted answers.

"Tsuzuki?"

"Mm? What is it, Hisoka?"

"Well it's just…" Shoot. Don't back down now!

"Yes?"

"…You and Tatsumi seem like good friends!" Not quite what I was going for… T.T;

"Mm-hmm! I'm happy about that…" He looked out front again. "I really am…"

That's when his expression changed again, but the new emotions coming from him were also different. How quickly this man changed how he felt… mood swings must have been hell.

"Are you surprised?"

"Maybe, a little. You see… Tatsumi and I used to be partners."

"! Really? Wow… Though, you're not now, right? Why is that? If you get along so well…?"

"Well, as friends, we're a good match, but I guess having to deal with me on a regular basis was too difficult for him… And he left me like all the rest."

"…..How many partners have you gone through?"

"I've long since lost count. 75 years is a long time."

"I see… sorry I brought it up.

Tsuzuki was once again recalling the harder times as a guardian of death, and the manner in which Tatsumi left him also left a deep scar. These thoughts caused his eyes to darken and his head to lower, but suddenly there was light, as a soft touch reached out to him and lightly petted his arm. Somewhat startled, Tsuzuki looked down to find himself trapped within a pool of calming emerald.

"Don't be so hard on yourself… Tsuzuki."

There was such warmth in those words and it nearly brought a tear to Tsuzuki's eyes. But he resisted and smiled, instead, the darkness being pushed back deep inside him. He returned the gesture by hanging his arm around the boy's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Thanks, Hisoka!"

Another long pause settled between them, but not an uncomfortable one. Although, the further they walked, the more curious Hisoka got. They were walking into a less populated area near the marina, and the more he looked around, the more fearful he got. There were a lot of lingering emotions there, and darkness... Almost unconsciously, he took a firm hold of Tsuzuki's arm, and they stopped in front of a large, open hanger.

"T-Tsuzuki… what is this place?"

"This… this was the nesting place of that thing we were chasing. You can sense it, can't you? The lingering pain and anger of that being…"

"I… I-I…. I don't want to feel this!"

And the boy hid his face in Tsuzuki's coat. Tsuzuki was beginning to feel guilty again, making the boy take all of this in so quickly, but Tatsumi was right… they didn't have a lot of time. But perhaps, that was a hard one to start with, so he held onto Hisoka and they left, wandering to other places the two had been. They needed to try and bring back Hisoka's memories, but no matter how many places they looked, nothing was coming back. It was getting dark now, and the two were standing on a small bridge overlooking the very place Hisoka's body had drifted off to and gotten stuck. It was unfortunate, but if he had continued to float along, he may not have been found at all. But, still, it didn't bring up anything. They couldn't stay out at night, and they would have just enough time to leave the area before the streetlights came on. Hisoka needed a break, too, for all of this was just so heavy for him to take in at one time. Looking over and seeing how exhausted his young partner was, Tsuzuki sighed and turned.

"Come on, Hisoka… lets go back."

"…Yeah."

The walk back wasn't as far as they had thought, and on the way, the two grabbed some food to go. Back at the office, Tsuzuki made his report for Konoe as Hisoka ate. He was nearly finished when the older came back out, looking quite tired, himself. Hisoka looked up at him.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, you know…" Not really. . ; "But, I figured you could stay at my place for a while."

"Your place? …Do I have my own place?"

"You do, but… they started renovating last week."

"Oh, okay then…"

Hisoka put his garbage in a little bag and stood up, seeming almost eager to go with him. In his mind, Hisoka wanted to smile, but… something deep within told him to just keep a straight face, so he did. Tsuzuki seemed to notice this and he smiled for the both of them as he walked close, putting an arm around Hisoka.

"This might seem a bit weird, but bear with it."

Before Hisoka had the chance to protest, a feeling of lightheadedness hit him and then, suddenly, they were somewhere different. It wasn't the office building anymore, but a small apartment complex. Tsuzuki finally let go, and Hisoka had to lean against the railing so he wouldn't fall over as Tsuzuki got out his house key and unlocked the door for them. Looking inside, Hisoka was amazed. Tsuzuki's apartment had very simple décor, but it was organized, and there were several plants… Walking inside, Hisoka felt amazed at the tidiness and calming atmosphere, but that, too, he couldn't explain. Still, his amazement brought a smile to his partner's face as he walked past him and down the hall. Hisoka followed him quietly and stopped suddenly, as Tsuzuki opened one of the doors.

"You can sleep in here."

Looking in, Hisoka saw a large bed, a lamp on a table, another plant, and a window with a serene view. And on the bed lay a suitcase. Hisoka looked up questioning before venturing inside to look inside it, seeing clothes.

"Are these mine?"

"Yes. Watari brought them over while we were out."

"I'll have to remember to thank him, then…!"

The boy looked through the rest of the content of the suitcase, and all the while, Tsuzuki stood perfectly still and quiet. An uneasy feeling hung in the air, making Hisoka look back at the tired older man.

"Um…Tsuzuki?"

"! Yes, Hisoka?"

"Where will you be staying? I hope I'm not taking your room."

"Oh, no. This time, Tatsumi pushed for a 2 bedroom! Mine is just down the hall and to the left, and the bathroom is right across from this one… Feel free to call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Right. Goodnight, Tsuzuki."

"Goodnight, Hisoka."

Despite the serene background and warm, comfortable bed he was in, Hisoka just couldn't sleep for long. Images kept coming to him from the dark, pictures of monsters, blood, vampires, someone who looked like him, and a killer… Was it just part of a wicked nightmare, or…? Nevertheless, he couldn't stand to be alone like that, and he pulled himself from the covers. Just before getting to the door, he felt a bit odd. Looking down, he noticed he had slept in his clothes. How weird of him… but, he decided not to do anything about it as he left his room and turned toward Tsuzuki's room. But he stopped.

For some reason, a light glow was coming from the living room, and Hisoka began to wonder if Tsuzuki had accidentally left it on before going to bed. So, as a courtesy, he walked that way to turn it off, but what he found wasn't just a light on… it was an awake Tsuzuki. From behind the man, he couldn't tell what he was doing, so he got closer and looked over. Tsuzuki had removed his trench coat, tie, and black jacket and was sitting on the couch looking over papers. He was working? The clock on the wall clearly said 2 A.M. but then, why would he still be up? He hadn't realized he'd let out a rather loud tired sound, then, and that's what got Tsuzuki's attention. He looked back, almost surprised.

"Hisoka… you're awake?"

"Um… yeah." Tsuzuki looked him up, making Hisoka blush.

"Slept in your clothes, too. You must have been really tired!"

"Mm-hmm… but I couldn't stay asleep…"

The boy's downcast expression sent waves of sorrow though Tsuzuki, and without hesitation, he cleared away the papers from the case and patted the cushion next to him. It was amazing that the boy didn't hesitate in coming close and sitting by him, but it just showed how horrible he felt. Tsuzuki made sure to keep a certain distance, but when he rubbed small circles on Hisoka's back, the boy didn't protest.

"What is it, Hisoka?"

"I just… don't understand anything. I don't know who I am… so how can I act around everyone? I mean… it's just all confusing! And I keep seeing little pictures flash by my eyes, and I don't know if they're real or not! I'm trying to remember…everything… but it's just so hard!"

"You can't force it like that, Hisoka… that's not the right way."

"I know, but it should be."

"Mm?"

Hisoka looked up at him, then, and the look in his eyes was…indescribable. He was almost crying, and he was slightly leaning closer, his face showing desperation.

"I want to remember…! Even if it's painful, or sad or scary… I don't want to be a nobody anymore!"

"Hisoka…" His hand stopped moving and Hisoka almost curled up on himself.

"I want to know… who I am, and who you are! I see your face and those eyes… but I don't know what's behind them, and I see your pain… It hurts you, too, that I can't remember! I mean, what if… What if it never comes back…?"

Tsuzuki's eyes widened. He'd never known Hisoka to be so honest and straightforward with his feelings like that, though, he always knew he had things to hide, so… Hisoka was just sitting there crying, and Tsuzuki could not bear it. He scooted closer to his partner and lightly cupped his cheeks, gently bringing that face to where he could see into those eyes.

"It will come back, Hisoka… we just have to give it some more time…!"

"What if it never does…? What then? You'd have to get another partner, and-"

"No, never."

"!"

"Hisoka, YOU are my partner… period. Even if it doesn't come back all the way, it's okay. We can always make new memories, and then everything will be fine!"

"….T-Tsuzuki…."

And the boy threw himself into Tsuzuki's chest, crying again. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the boy protectively and whispered soothing words into his ear, hoping to ease the pain and fear. Funny… they'd never connected quite like this, and Hisoka's new honesty meant something. Maybe it was okay for him to open up, too. …but not tonight, he thought, looking down at the child who has already fallen asleep. Smiling, Tsuzuki reached for his trench coat and set it over them both as he turned out the light and closed his eyes

--No yaoi, people. XP seriously… I more like that friendly hurt/comfort thing though, ne? I hope ya liked it! Next chapter coming soon! --


	12. Chapter 12

Warmth was the first thing Tsuzuki noticed as the light from the new day filtered in through the curtains. He was completely warm and comfortable, he didn't want to wake up, for fear of the cold. He sometimes did wake up cold, almost to the point of freezing, during the past week, so what was different now?

Though reluctantly, Tsuzuki cracked open an eye and looked around. Papers were still scattered over the floor and coffee table- hadn't he put those away? He couldn't recall… All he knew was that he was content and comfortable, and he didn't want to move. Almost unconsciously, his hands started moving, petting and stroking something. He'd almost closed his eyes when he realized that it wasn't his own body or hair he was petting, and looking down, he just barely saw a small head of sandy blonde hair poking up from under his trench coat.

Hisoka…It was sort of a silly thing, he thought to himself, moving the coat down only just, to watch the boy as he continued to rub his back and finger through his silky hair. Hisoka was almost in a dead sleep, and except for moving his head to the side and sighing, he didn't react to the touches. Still, it was cute. He'd never gotten a chance to watch Hisoka in such an innocent and unprotected stare as this, and though it was bad of him to think of it like that, he soaked it all in, burning the image into his eyes. He did this, because he knew that once Hisoka awoke, he'd leave his embrace, and when all of his memories returned, he may never see him like that ever again. His partner… for all eternity. The conversation from the night before came back to him, and tried to remain hopeful. Those memories would come back…right? If not, then what? Then, he'd have to tell Hisoka all the hard things he'd gone through: his abusive family, his death, Muraki, Tsubaki, Riko… All of those things would bring tears to his eyes once more, and so he hoped he wouldn't have to be the bringer of that horrible news. To have Hisoka look at him with that hurt again…

A small tear dropped down onto Hisoka tender cheek, and the slight motion beneath him woke him from his dreamless sleep. He blinked a few times, not quite sure where he was or why he felt so warm… Not wanting to get up, he lied his head back down and snuggled the firm from under his head.

"Ah… Hisoka."

! Wait… a form? Suddenly, it all came back to him and he lifted himself up onto his elbows, propped up on…Tsuzuki's chest. The older man was wiping his eyes and then he smiled down at him.

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

"T-Tsuzuki…"

His face flushed up faster than a bullet train, and quite sloppily, he propelled himself up and off of his partner's body. He couldn't believe it… it was completely embarrassing that he'd actually fallen asleep ON his friend like that! He was almost a complete stranger, and yet… He half expected Tsuzuki to mention the night before, or how they awoke, but he didn't. Tsuzuki merely gathered his tie and put the case files away before standing. On his way to the bathroom, he smiled and patted Hisoka on the head, but that was…it? Somehow, he expected more, but, nevertheless, he was grateful for the silence. He slowly returned to his own room to dress for the day, putting on a green shirt with slits in the sides (think King of Swords Arc!) and brown pants. When he left his room, Tsuzuki was standing in the kitchen making coffee and his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. Hisoka was still feeling embarrassed from their positions that morning, but he tried to ignore it and spoke up.

"You really like to multitask, don't you?"

Tsuzuki turned around quickly, not expecting to see his young partner standing there. He must have been spacing out again… Trying to hide his surprise, he took his toothbrush out of his mouth and spit before bashfully smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so, Hisoka! You look good, by the way…" He also said, looking over Hisoka completely. "I always liked that one."

"Mm… I guess it's okay. It's just that you're wearing a suit, and, well… I feel a bit underdressed."

"Aw, no need to worry about that! It's not a necessity… just a preference!"

Once again, Tsuzuki patted the boy on the head and proceeded to pour himself some coffee. He offered some to Hisoka, but the younger refused.

"Um, Tsuzuki?"

"Yes, Hisoka?" He could not help but notice that Tsuzuki liked saying his name a lot…

"Well, there's something I was wondering about that I didn't get the chance to ask you last night."

"Mm?"

"Why were you still awake at 2 in the morning? It looked like you were working, but… I thought you were tired. I don't understand."

Tsuzuki sighed and set his coffee down. He knew this would come up, eventually.

"I guess… I couldn't stay asleep, either. I woke up around midnight and just couldn't close my eyes again. I just kept thinking."

"About what?" Hisoka asked, almost sounding desperate.

"A lot of things-"

"Me?"

It was almost funny, how frantic and curious the boy was acting… Tsuzuki would have laughed, had the circumstances been different.

"A little." Hisoka's head went down, but Tsuzuki strolled over to him and lifted his chin softly, but firmly.

"But only how I could do more to help you. That's the truth!"

"…Mm. Okay."

"Are you satisfied? Do you believe me? Trust me?" The boy nodded.

"Okay then… We should report to work."

"Right."

Tsuzuki quickly finished off his coffee and washed the cup before the two of them head out of the house. They caught a cab at the corner and were on their way through light traffic to the temporary office. The two of them tried to pass the time by talking about their next move, and places they could visit like the day before. Half a mile before they reached the office, however, Tsuzuki's cell phone rang, and the man had to search all his pockets before he found and answered it.

"So unorganized…" Hisoka commented, making Tsuzuki roll his eyes.

"Hello? This is Tsuzu-" There was a long pause there, and a sudden feeling of horror spread throughout him, startling Hisoka. He wanted to speak, to ask what was going on, but he couldn't make his mouth move right away. Soon, Tsuzuki put the phone away and leaned forward for a moment to talk to the driver, who quickly turned them around.

"Tsuzuki, what is it!"

"Another murder… and it's bad. I'm sorry, Hisoka…"

Hisoka didn't understand what his partner meant, but as they got closer to the scene of the crime, fear started to rise in his heart. He knew the area, all too well… The taxi stopped, and Tsuzuki just about had to drag Hisoka out of the car. His limbs were stiff with fear, and he almost didn't want to go, but he didn't want to be far from Tsuzuki, so he allowed himself to be pulled along… onto the blacktop just behind the school. Several ministry officers were already there, collecting evidence and taking pictures, but they instantly silenced and made room when he and Tsuzuki came past. And then, he saw it.

Blood. So much… blood.

The body of a young man close to Hisoka's age was lying face-down on the ground, body completely torn to shreds. His body was half gone, it seemed, and he was barely recognizable. Hisoka took a few steps back, covering his mouth and nose from the horrible stench of blood and bile, but Tsuzuki went all the way and knelt by the body, poking and prodding, as if looking for something.

"Oh God… I was hoping it wasn't him."

That wasn't very comforting. It was only out of pure curiosity that Hisoka took a few steps further- just enough to peer over his partner's shoulder- only to gasp in horror at the name and picture on the bloody school ID.

"K-Kojiro… No…"

"He didn't have any warning… He probably just forgot something here at the school when the monster found him. It was a good thing we got you out of here when we did, or this could be…"

Tsuzuki let his voice trail off as he looked behind him at his partner, only to find him missing. Panic suddenly rose in his stomach and he stood, looking all around the open area.

"Hisoka?"


	13. Chapter 13

Even as he ran with his eyes closed, Hisoka could not banish the sight of his friend's mutilated body from his mind. Kojiro was the one who cared for him while he was incapacitated, and it was because of him that he'd been killed! That's right… Kojiro must have had his scent all over him, and like Tsuzuki said, that monster was looking for him!

'Oh God, oh God, oh God… what have I done!'

He was crying… and at the moment, he didn't care if it was unlike him to do so. He wanted to cry… but even more than that, he wished he had never met Kojiro. If he hadn't been careless, he wouldn't have gotten the boy killed!

"Ah!"

Hisoka suddenly stopped running as his head started to pound. Careless? Where did that thought come from? … Looking around, he found himself in a classroom, his classroom. It was strange, as he could still feel the energies of the students, Tsuzuki, and Kojiro… He wasn't sure why he went there, but it brought more tears to his eyes. And then, almost as if it were a movie, he saw himself sitting there, stiff as a board, acting like nothing would ever go wrong. He cursed himself for that… But before he could take another step inside, his head started spinning. Something wasn't right… more and more fuzzy images assaulted him, as well as a strong, angry aura. He couldn't push the feelings to the back of his head, like he was used to, and within only moments, it became nearly unbearable.

Furious, wild eyes stared at him from across the large room, but it wasn't until it growled that Hisoka became aware of its presence. The poor boy whirled around and tried to look through the darkness, only managing to see a dark outline blocking out the light from the windows. It was huge… far too massive to be any normal creature, but the boy was struck still, unable to budge, and red eyes weren't helping to calm the boy. What was he to do? He was face-to-face with a horrifying monster, with no idea of what to do, and no place to hide. What kind of guardian of death was he?

Fear was thick in the air, and Hisoka wasn't sure of what to do. As the creature screeched and rose its thick tail from behind it, he could do nothing but back up. Spikes immediately shot out of the appendage at Hisoka, and the young guardian put his arms up to protect his face as the large object whizzed past him, just barely missing his small form. The monster yelled in frustration and shot again. This time, Hisoka thought, he wouldn't miss.

'Tsuzuki…'

Just as he thought his number was up, there was another yell from nearby and a large body crashed into him, knocking him against the far wall. His breath caught in his throat, feeling the warm figure press against him, and his fear only grew, until he heard a familiar voice and looked up. Tsuzuki was there… it was him, shielding him with his own body. The monster was obviously angry, and it tried to attack again, but just a tad too late as Tsuzuki took a paper from his coat and chanted something. Suddenly, a firey ribbon shot out of nowhere and wrapped around the creature.

"Hisoka!"

All too quickly, Hisoka's wrist was being pulled on, and before his tired mind could catch up, he was in the hallway, being quickly pulled by his partner.

"Tsuzuki, what was that?!"

"Our monster! My spell will distract him, but not for long!"

He was right. Almost a minute later, the monster could be heard again and the floor and walls shook. Hisoka could feel it in his mind again, and Tsuzuki knew it, too. There wasn't a lot of time to think in the middle of a battle… but was Tsuzuki used to this? Looking up, Hisoka saw a look of complete focus and seriousness, unlike the laid-back side of him that the boy had seen the whole time they'd been together- at least for the past week. It was amazing how many sides a man could have to him… was he so complicated? He was thinking of an answer before his breath left him again as he was roughly pulled around a corner. Thinking like that probably wasn't the right thing to do during that kind of moment, anyway, and he decided to focus on their escape.

"Damn… where…?"

"What will we do, Tsuzuki?"

"We have to kill it, before he does more harm! But WHERE? We need to lure it to an open area, but the courtyard is full of our people!"

"Why not the gym?"

"What?"

"It's big and secluded! Will that work?" Finally, the man smiled.

"It'll do! Where is it?"

"First level, East side!"

Tsuzuki nodded his head, satisfied by that decision, but they still had a ways to go. The monster, he noticed, turning his head to the right, was breaking through walls as it followed him. They would need to lose it fast, or they wouldn't last- being in such small hallways. So, he tried to elude the creature by pulling Hisoka down another hall, suddenly, and then to the stairway. However, most of the staircase was a total mess, and half of it was collapsed. The two nearly fell over the edge, especially when the building started to shake again, but they held onto each other for balance. They looked at each other and then Hisoka took hold of Tsuzuki's waist and the older jumped down, landing mostly softly on the first level. They both looked around to catch their bearings before running again, heading for the gym.

They were only a few hallways away when Tsuzuki noticed how quiet it was. Their plan wouldn't work if the monster didn't follow them there, but it had been far too quiet. That worried him. He quickly looked back, almost expecting to see the monster trailing behind them, but there was only Hisoka, looking worn and fearful. Then again, he had the right to be- even if he didn't remember it, the monster had already done so many horrible things to unsuspecting people. How ironic, for just as he turned his head again to face the front, he was met by a large, spiny tail swinging at him. He didn't have time to stop or shield himself before it collided with his chest, knocking him back, past Hisoka and into a row of lockers. His body knocked the metal of the lockers inward in such a way that it held him there, his head bleeding and lowering.

"T-Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka carefully glanced at the monster's tail as it went down another hallway, no doubt trying to find its way over to them, and then he ran to where his partner was stuck, lightly shaking his shoulder, hoping to get a response.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki, get up!"

The shaking didn't earn him any response, so he got closer and cupped the man's face gently, and petting his hair. He called again, this time more softly and despirately. After a minute, and just as the monster screeched down the hall, the older of the two opened his eyes again, though weekly. Blood was now dripping down over his forehead, and Hisoka put some pressure to it with his sleeve, hoping to be of any help.

"Tsuzuki…!"

"Hisoka…"

"Come on, Tsuzuki… the gym is just down the hall! you can make it! Come on…!"

Luckily, Tsuzuki's healing abilities were quick to jump into action, allowing him to gently move about. Hisoka helped him out of the lockers, but he had trouble walking. He must have hurt his back pretty badly, and it would be another minute before he could be holding his own- it was a minute they didn't have. Still, Hisoka was not about to leave him, and he supported the taller brunette and helped him down the hall. This time, he looked around the corner before moving, then down and around one more corner and the destination was finally in view. Hisoka opened the gym door for them and walked in a few feet before setting Tsuzuki down on the floor. He wasn't sure how much time they had, and he really wasn't thinking anyway as he ran back to the door to close and lock it.

It didn't do him a lot of good. Neither of them had bothered to look behind them, and so Hisoka wasn't ready for a large creature to instantly come into view. Before he could flip the latch on the door, it suddenly exploded towards him in a million shards of splinters and glass. He couldn't hear his own yell as he flew across the gym and landed on the waxed wood floor. (ouch)

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki managed to get to his feet but by then, the monster was already advancing towards him. Until he healed a bit more, all he could do was jump around, avoiding the spikes. Several of them, unfortunately, did manage to get him, cutting his arms and legs, but he managed to stay mobile for nearly eight minutes. However, as he landed on the ground the last time, he accidentally slipped on a piece of wood and fell to his knees. This gave the creature enough time to fire another spike. But it apparently wasn't as primitive and dumb as the guardian had hoped, as the spike hit his trench coat, successfully pinning Tsuzuki to the floor. He cursed to himself and looked up at his enemy. No doubt, it would aim and fire at him again, and not being able to escape, he didn't stand a chance. What could he do…?

--- ---

Hisoka, on the other hand, was still unconscious. Time passed like hours to him, and darkness was everywhere. This was what his mind was like since he lost his memory, and it was a cold and empty feeling. He wanted to cry…

'Hisoka, it's okay.'

A voice cut through the darkness, startling the teen, and he looked up as light started to break in. Tsuzuki was the first thing he saw. He was smiling, and holding out something to him… A…can?

'Here, drink this. It will refresh you, trust me!'

"Tsuzuki, what…?"

What was he seeing? A flashback? The man before him smiled and then started to fade away. Hisoka yelled and called out for him, and in a flash, the white surrounded him. The boy held his head and yelled as many other images and scene appeared before him. Yes, this was it… everything! Who he was, what he did, and-

--- ---

Tsuzuki held his head.

"Looks like this is it… Sorry, Hisoka."

"Tsuzuki!!"

"Ah!"

Startled, the brunette opened his eyes again just in time to see his young partner jump clear over him, just as the monster fired more spikes, and even before his feet touched the floor, a tall green barrier appeared in front of him. He held his hands out to support it as the spikes hit and bounced off, returning to maim their master. The demon screeched in horror this time, and Hisoka dropped down, turned to Hisoka and waved a fuda at Tsuzuki.

"You shouldn't give up so easily…"

"Hisoka… Hisoka! You're back!" He nodded.

"I can't be bested by a monster like this. Are you okay?" Tsuzuki smiled then, almost as if he'd not smiled in forever and nodded. Hisoka helped him free of the spike before they both turned to face the flailing monster.

"I need a few seconds to summon Suzaku, but…"

"I'll keep it busy." The two met eyes. "I'll do it right this time…"

There was a bond between the two of them that no other shinigami pair had, they understood each other, trusted each other completely- they were attuned perfectly. Tsuzuki set up a barrier around himself and immediately started chanting, and Hisoka took out several of his green fuda and ran around the monster. He threw one of his spells at it, making it turn to face him. As he ran, placing some fuda down on the floor in a pentagonal shape, he got to thinking. This was how it all started. He was overconfident and he thought it was a simple thing, but this time in the dark taught him something… he wasn't invincible. Every movement had to be perfect, and he couldn't afford one slip or hesitation. He finished placing his fuda and avoided the path of the creature's tail as if crashed to the floor. He got just enough momentum to jump up to the basketball hoop, and then off of that so he was almost flying over it. He closed one eye and concentrated- it would have to hit the right mark. Once he was centered just above, he threw the last paper spell down, and once it made contact, the whole pentagram lit up. A barrier formed all around the monster, and just as that happened, Tsuzuki opened his eyes.

Hisoka landed nearby on the floor and watched as the firey being known as Suzaku flew from her master to the beast, doing what she did best. Hisoka never got used to the sight of his partner's shikigami… but he loved and admired their skill and power and…beauty. Suzaku was the last thing that monster ever saw, for the burning flames of the shikigami burned every last inch of it until all that was left was ash. Finally, after far too long… it was over. Hisoka finally sighed, trying to take a minute to let the quiet set in. though, he only got to enjoy half of that minute before he was tackled to the hard floor by his overzealous partner, what with his hugging and happy crying and the noise. Hisoka pushed and yelled, but he would not let go. Neither of them even noticed as Tatsumi and Watari looked in through the wreaked opening and watched them, but the young empath could sense calm and relief from all around, and that was enough for him. Even as he openly complained, he had to smile. THIS… was his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally, with the fiendish beast destroyed, afterlife in the judgement Bureau could continue much like normal. Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki were offered a small vacation to recover from what happened, but much to Konoe's surprise, both refused. Tsuzuki was currently in his office since Hisoka had been interviewed before him, separately.

"Tsuzuki, you've sure been through a lot lately. Why wont you accept the offer?"

"Well… I guess it's just not necessary."

"But-"

"Thanks for the offer, chief, but I've got a lot of work to do!"

Tsuzuki bowed his head and quietly left, stopping just outside the door to think to himself. Then, Hisoka cleared his throat, leaning against the wall next to him. Tsuzuki was somewhat surprised to find Hisoka eavesdropping, but it was rather funny, too.

"Hi, Hisoka. Did you hear?"

"Yeah. Glad to see you're taking responsibility and not pushing all the work onto me for once!"

"Ha ha! Ah… well, you know- once in a blue moon!"

"Mm."

"Oh, and I heard your apartment is finished. Good for you!"

"Thanks. …You could, um…"

"Mm?"

"You know. You can come over and check it out, any time."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that!"

He smiled at his young partner before walking, heading down the hall to their office. But, there was no other set of footprints following him. He decided to walk a little slower, since Hisoka did tend to step rather lightly sometimes, but still nothing. With overflowing curiosity, he turned on his heel to question him, and was met by open arms. Without any warning at all, Hisoka had walked up to him and threw his arms around the elder's neck. This was very startling, and Tsuzuki was struck stiff. When Hisoka didn't move back quickly, flustered and red, Tsuzuki began to wonder.

"Hisoka?"

"Tsuzuki, I know what you did…"

"What I…?"

"When I had forgotten everything… you were there beside me. Even though it hurt you, you didn't leave me alone. And even before then, I said I couldn't forget you, but I…"

Getting what his partner was talking about, Tsuzuki smiled again and set a hand on Hisoka's back for comfort.

"If it was your choice, or mine, or anyone's, this wouldn't have happened. I'm just glad to have you back, Hisoka!"

"Thanks… Say," Hisoka started again, still clinging to his partner.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said? That you'd still be with me if I couldn't remember anything?"

"Of course! Hisoka, you're the only one out of all my partners who has understood me, and I wont be going anywhere anytime soon!"

Hisoka smiled. Finally, things were getting better, and no matter what other perils either faced, the other was sure to be there. Hisoka finally broke his embrace and the two walked down the hall together.

"….Tsu? Can I stay at your place again tonight? "

"Sure! My home is your home."

Owari.


End file.
